1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopedic splints and is more particularly directed to one for use by tennis players who have tennis elbow or wish to prevent developing this ailment while playing tennis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, a person who is afflicted with epicondylitis commonly known as "tennis elbow" treats it by refraining from participating in the sport, and thereby resting the torn muscles concerned and permitting the abating of the inflammation of the ligaments that join the two bones of the forearm, namely the radius and the ulna, to the two spurs or epicondyles on the end of the humerus or upper arm bone. He will take certain medication such as aspirin, injections of cortisone, etc., and hope that in due time he will be able to play tennis again. Those persons having tennis elbow, whose pain may not be severe and who wish to play tennis, will wear a tight elastic band about his forearm below his elbow to decrease the tension on the forearm muscles. This type of device has proved inadequate to prevent and relieve a person with tendonitix, strained tendons, or myositis, (inflammed muscles.) In addition, the elastic band prevents him from being able to stroke the tennis racquet properly and thereby affecting his ability to participate in this sport. The present invention contemplates avoiding the latter objection to the use of a tight elastic band as well as providing the user with relief from tennis elbow while playing if he is afflicted by it in addition to the prevention of acquiring tennis elbow.